Two Worlds
by SilverPyramidHead199
Summary: A song-fic on Mana and Pharaoh Atem, with the song from Tarzan by Phil Collins, "Two Worlds"


**A little Songfic, I hope you like. ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh!...

* * *

**

**Put your faith in what you most believe in,**

**She believed in him. She put her faith in the fact that they'd see each other again. He did the same.**

**Two worlds,**

**She was in the spirit world, with Mahaado, while he was in the living world, with Yugi and his friends.**

**One family,**

**They were a family, her the wife, him the husband, and Mahaado the loving brother.**

**Trust your heart,**

**He trusted that his heart would lead him to her once he entered the spirit world.**

**Let fate decide,**

**Fate brought them together, they knew, but fate had been cruel when he had had to sacrifice himself, tearing them apart.**

**To guide these lives we see,**

**As Pharaoh, he guided many lives. But as his best friend, and hopefully his future lover, she guided his life.**

**A paradise untouched by man,**

**His kingdom was efficient. It did not harm the environment, as man does today.**

**Within this world blessed with love,**

**She always knew love was a blessing to this world, and he was evidence of that.**

**A simple life,**

**Life was so simple at times to him.. Usually when he was with her.**

**They live in peace,**

**His kingdom was peaceful, and he lived in peace with her at his side, all the way until Marik and Bakura came along.**

**Softly tread the sand beneath your feet now,**

**She always walked softly, her footprints barely noticable in the sand.**

**Two worlds,**

**Of the two worlds that they were in, they both missed each other.**

**One family,**

**Oh, how they wished that they couldve raised a family...**

**Trust your heart,**

**She trusted that he would find her eventually.**

**Let fate decide,**

**They knew that it was fate that he happened to see her that day, reaching for a fruit.**

**To guide these lives we see,**

**They wouldve guided everyone to fall in love if they had lived longer.**

**Beneath the shelter of the trees,**

**They would go to a nearby oasis to relax, under the shelter of the trees and away from the intense sun.**

**Only love can enter here,**

**They would hold hands, and sit close, afraid to tell the other how they felt.**

**A simple life,**

**Life was simple when they sat there, speaking of happing memories.**

**They live in peace,**

**They loved the peace that they held, the peace that, little did they know, would soon be broken.**

**Raise your head up,**

**He raised his head up in shock when he heard her enter.**

**Lift high the load,**

**She was carrying a 120 pound vase, a present for him.**

**Take strength from those that need you,**

**He would give her his strength for anything, even holding her hair when she was sick.**

**Build high the walls,**

**He would talk about building high walls to protect his kingdom.**

**Build strong the beams,**

**After that, he would quietly whisper to her that there would passage inside, due to strong beams, just for them.**

**A new life is waiting,**

**She always thought she would one day carry new life, his new life.**

**But dangers no stranger here****,**

**When bakura and marik came to kill him, she almost sacrificed herself for him...**

**No words describe a mothers tears,**

**So much pain was caused by his death, he had sacrificed himself without knowing that she now carried his child.**

**No words can heal a broken heart,**

**Her heart was broken, and no matter what anyone said, she just couldn't be healed.**

**A dream is gone,**

**Her perfect dream of a happy family was gone, in a blink of the eye.**

**But where there's hope,**

**She had a small amount of hope still left though.**

**Somewhere something is calling for you,**

**She felt like she was being called to the oasis on the day she began giving birth. So a priest took her there and helped her.**

**Two worlds,****Now he was in a strange world, the millenium puzzles world, while she was still in Egypt.**

**One family,**

**They were still a family. Her, him, and their newborn child. Even though he had no idea. He would be shocked when they were reunited.**

**Trust your heart,**

**She had trusted her heart when she gave birth in the oasis, knowing there was a reason she was there.**

**Let fate decide,**

**And so fate decided she would have a son, a son in the oasis. It had been him and hers secret place, and know it was hers and her sons.**

**To guide these lives we see,**

**She promised to guide her sons life, so he would turn out perfect, like his father had been.**


End file.
